A Change in Scenery
by hdffhy
Summary: So i just figured out that the writer of this story does not want to work on this so this is now discontinued but i may make a story with a different wroter idk
1. Chapter 1

My name is Masao Nakagawa. I just woke up in an amazing virtual world after creating my character. The character I created has blue hair, short blue hair, and is kinda pale. The grass looks amazing, just like the park I sometimes sleep at. The trees also look absolutely amazing, I wouldn't be able to tell this was a fake world if I didn't know it.

Right now though I am waiting for my best friend,Yoshi Kudo. He said that he'd be here at 5. Right now it's 4:45. He has fifteen minutes before I come out and kick his ass for making me wait just that tiny bit of time. You see I hate waiting, if it's something arbitrary, like in line at the store or something. He knows this and will understand if I kick his ass for making me wait.

Well I was wondering around the pasture to kill time before my best friend appears. I also learned how to fight. It's just like real like. You just swing your sword. Although it seems that there are multiple techniques that I can use. I just have to figure out how.

* * *

Ah, I think that's Yoshi now. Yoshi, my best friend since 7th grade. He has this weird ass hair style that looks like cat ears and I call him on it everytime I see also has a pale complexion, although he is more tan than I am. He naturally has blue hair and probably isn't going to change that in game. I hope he changes the hairstyle though. It makes him look weird as all hell.

"Dude, Yoshi what the hell took ya so long, I was waiting here for like half an hour. Although I did learn how to do stuff," I said. "Like, for instance, you do this to open the menu." I showed him how to open the menu.

"THANK YOU! YOU WONDERFUL GIFT TO MANKIND YOU!" He said jokingly in an overexcited manner. "Seriously though thanks. I would have been able to figure that out but only after like an hour or something."

"No problem man, the least i can do," I said. "And what the fucking hell is up with your weird ass hair style?"

"Well, I like it king of the douches." He said in a sarcastic manner. "At least I didn't have to _dye my hair_."

"Wow, fuck you to you jackass." I said in a mocking hurt tone. " You know that I always wanted blue hair you farquaad."

"Farquaad? The fuck is up with that you shitty insulter?"He replied.

"Well, If you say it fast enough it sounds like fuckwad you douche." I mocked.

"If you say so you fuckwad." He replied.

No sooner did he say that then we were transported into town, right in the middle of the plaza. We had no idea what happened, and obviously neither did anyone else. Then all of a sudden there was what looked like blood dripping from the panels in the sky.

Yoshi and I just looked at each other, wondering what the hell was going on.

* * *

A/N: Hello our wonderful readers. Our names are Popcorn(the writer of this story) and Hdffhy(Hd for short, my proofreader) and this is our first story and we would appreciate it if you did not leave any flames. Constructive criticism is encouraged to help me (popcorn) to become a better writer. I know this may seem a bit rushed but the only other story I ever wrote is one of the things that hold my deepest hatred. I wrote when I was in fifth grade and I hate it. It sucks. It is my sincere hope that my first story on this site over the five or so years I have been reading from this site. The only thing that I will not write on this site is lemons and that is because I don't want to have my story taken down for whatever bs reason they could give me. If you guys request lemons they would probably go to and not here. If this story sucks horribly then I will probably come back to it in the future and rewrite the story as long as it isn't too long, like 60k+ words. In that case I may or may not take it down and rewrite it. I might leave it up and then rewrite it. Now I know this is a long author's note but I needed it to be long. Now in the future I will try to have the chapters longer than what this one is. At the time this is uploaded I might have at least three more chapters already finished and working on a fourth. This is to give me more time to work on a sixth chapter because I am going to be in school starting the 22nd of August and I have to get used to a new schedule and all that. So if my friend doesn't want to add anything then I will be seeing you my rockers. Written on august Third


	2. Chapter 2

Hello my Rockers. Popcorn here with just a quick A/N. I just want to say that I am working on this late at night and it may have mistakes that I missed. Now if you could point these out to me in future chapters in reviews I would be very grateful to you guys. Of course it may take me a while to get to editing the mistakes that you guys point out but that is because of a new schedule starting the 22nd of August and all. So have a good read and stay awesome my rockers!

 _God dammit why didn't you add me in… whatever hello readers this is Hd and most of these chapters will be later in the night. One because my mom is a babysitter and there are a lot of kids in the house and sometimes i help her plus the older ones except my one nephew would find this weird. Two my friend here nevers seems to answer my texts to do chapters or to work on previous ones till late at night. My comments will be Italicised or bolded because i want you to be able to tell the difference between my text and his. And before i forget my proofreading is just really fixing spelling mistakes as i'm am not as detailed of a writer as him so i cannot change any of what he actually writes. Anyways i'm done here so bye UNTIL NEXT TIME!_

 _Disclaimer basically_ And Before I forget to add this. All works presented in this story are not mine and belong to whoever created Sword art Online. And if I did own SAO well… Hehe, life would not be fun for certain people in the anime. _Just a Sort of Editor(Proofreaders) Note -Sao belongs to Reki Kawahara-._ Many thanks Hd. _Your welcome (Lol Friendly conversation randomly)_

* * *

As Yoshi and I were staring at eachother I noticed that others around us were looking at friends and strangers alike trying to figure out what the hell was going on.

As I was looking around I noticed that there was some kind of barrier around the town. In fact I think that someone tried to get out and was blown back. I think I see some kind of liquid dripping from the cracks in the top of the barrier.

Although I don't think that it is actually falling into the crowd of people below it. It seems to be forming some kind of person or something. I mean it is forming a cloaked figure and all that is showing is the hands. You can't even see feet even though it is straight above the crowd.

Yoshi brought me back to reality from my observations of everything by saying "Dude, wake the hell up, I have been trying to get your attention for the last five minutes."

"Why were you trying to get my attention? i was just observing everything and you interrupted my thoughts," I asked very annoyed with him. "And why the fuck do I hear a voice?"

"This is why I have been trying to get your attention you fucking douchebag." Yoshi shouted at me. "That voice was explaining what the new rules were. And that we can no longer log out, unless you want to commit suicide by dying in the game."

"Oh," I most eloquently stated. "wait you might want to shut your piehole cuz I thinks he's saying something else."

"You are now going to be given a mirror that will make your virtual avatar like your real body" The voice stated. (A/N I no longer remember exactly what the dude said because I have not seen it in a long while. Please do not flame me because of this.) "I would like for you to go into your inventory to use this mirror."

"Maybe we should do it just to see what's up." I stated in a disbelieving tone. I opened my inventory to discover that we in fact were given a mirror item. I was curious to what would happen despite being told what would happen by this voice.

I used the mirror item. Surprise surprise it did exactly what the voice said it would. I was surrounded in light and I felt a tingling sensation around my head. The light then had a shattering sound and i was suddenly looking into my real life face.

My real life face and body is mostly how I made it in the character creator. Except for my hair color. My hair color changed from the deep blue that it was to a rich brown color that in certain lights looks black. My hair is relatively short, except in the front where it is pushed back in a combed look. I am also kind of a chubby person but you wouldn't know if I am wearing a shirt. I am a relatively tall 5 foot 8 inches. (A/N this is mostly how I look IRL.)

I look over at Yoshi and I see the the exact same person as i did before the mirror. I guess he didn't change anything during creation. Yoshi is two or so inches shorter than I am, is sort of chubby and with the same dumbass haircut he always did. With the same stupid cat ears, and with the natural blue hair color that I was always envious of.

"Dude look at yourself!" I heard him exclaim.

"I noticed already you jerk," I said right back "Wait, shut the hell up. I hear something" I did hear something. It was an exclamation of someone shouting that the person they were with was not an attractive girl that they thought, but instead was a short fat teen. "Ugh. That is messed up on soooo many levels."

"Dude I feel the same way. So messed up," Yoshi agreed. "I wonder what went through his head to choose a female character though"

"I dunno free items and money maybe?" I stated/questioned. "It is still wrong on so many levels. I bet he is gonna be on the 50th circle of hell though."

"Ha, so true man, so true," Yoshi laughed. "But not the 50th, that is way too easy… Maybe the 25th circle though." _(Editor Comment Or the 7th gate of hell-The gate of Eternal Suffering-)_

"The 25th circle would be perfect because it has the succubuses that torture you with an eternal erection," I countered. "Although I hear that the 22nd circle has rapists that continually get their dick and nuts eaten, and then regrown." (A/N Hd has expressed his feeling about what i have described is really fucked up but I am going to let it stand.) ( _Editor's note I still think it's fucked up…)( Again 7th gate of hell?)_

"Now that is too much for a pervert. Although the first circle is supposedly way worse. I don't see how though," He expressed. "Although I hear there are really bad punishments for worse crimes than even the first circle."

"Really? I wonder what you would have to do to get to a thing worse that the first circle of hell," I wondered."Anyway I think the dude can hear us and is shivering from fright." I high fived Yoshi because of this. "Now I think we missed whatever this voice was trying to tell us."

"I think we can leave the town, although we should probably get a plan going before we go out, like if we are gonna stay together or split up," Yoshi suggested. "I mean we probably are gonna stay together and travel together but we should still have a plan."

"Alright man, and I agree with the 'have a plan' thing. I do hope that we survive this." I said. "Although how are we gonna split up the monsters?"

"Right now I'm not worried about that, just worried about getting money," He stated. "So let's get going then."

So we left town together. Now we need to figure out a plan and then begin our grand adventure, while being extremely careful.

* * *

 **A/N hello my wonderful readers I am going to stop this chapter here because I am did this chapter on my phone and my thumb is killing me. Now please let us (me really) know if you liked this chapter. And once again flames are not appreciated. Although constructive criticism is. Like: hey this part here or there sucks and seems rushed. So please do something about it. Also I have laughed up a storm while doing the circle of hell bit. It admittedly was extremely funny to me because of how freaked out i imagine everyone around the characters would have been. Plus this is actually how I am in real life** ** _(in close relation to that just a little less- Hd)_** **so that was something I would actually have said/done. So please keep reading my wonderful rockers** **.** **This chapter was originally typed at 1 in the morning of august fifth.**

 _Hello Readers i would like to say i have no clue when the next chapter may be worked on later today (as it is 1 in the morning) when i wake up… (most likely not) After a little conversation it will not be worked on later today as his thumb hurts because he is on his phone so it will, (After a Confirmation Definitely) be tomorrow. Hd Out. Hope you keep are still a lot of things for us to add in the next chapters so again stay tuned and please leave reviews that will help. UNTIL NEXT TIME!_


	3. Chapter 3

A/N Hello my wonderful readers Popcorn here without Hd this time because I apparently am not going to Philadelphia at 5 in the morning. I also could not sleep so I am doing this a little sleep deprived. I don't know if you guys have experienced sleep deprivation but it makes you fucking insane, although arguably it makes me more sane. Oxymoron right? I am doing this a little more than 5 hours after I wrote the last chapter. Oh before I forget.

Disclaimer: Why the fuck do I need this stupid thing? So that I don't get my story taken down and/or banned from this site. _Editor's Comment-Sword Art Online belongs to Reki Kawahara- I may have a problem but this was made at 2:27 Am August 6_

As I stated in the last chapter I do not own anything except the Oc of Masao Nakagawa. Hd owns his Oc Yoshi. As this is a group project between me and him and we created these Oc's. Now on with the story. As a side note this may be a bit weird to read as I typed this on my phone… So sorry for any weird things. Hopefully this is cleared up by at least christmas because (hopefully) I will have my own computer. Also as I have stated this before I do not remember or know how much health people started with in SAO. All numbers are completely made up.

* * *

After Yoshi and I left the town, we headed in a kind of northeastern direction. We have very little money and only starting gear. As with all starting gear, it completely sucks. I don't know if the game was fucking designed to just completely kill people but the starting gear is the worst I have ever seen in the start of a game. I mean come on could it have hurt them to at least give us some health potions or something?! Actually… It could have hurt them either mentally or physically to help us besides giving us the starting gear.

Anyway, as I was saying we completely suck and need to get stronger,fast. Extremely fast. So we began training, or grinding as some would call it. We started at level one with something like 300 hp. Now we are lvl 10 with 3,000 hp. We also raked in enough cash to upgrade our equipment. We started with basic equipment and now have +20 defense and +30% piercing resist armor each. That was only the torso and not any helmets or arm/leg pieces. The helmets are nothing because we don't wear helmets. We have +15 defense and +20% poison resist arms(x2 one for each arm) and +30 defense and +50% knockback resist(for both legs.). Now you may say that is pretty good armor, but it isn't. It really isn't. The good stuff had multiple resistances and a higher defense. So trust me, this sucks. Now I really wanted to be ranged honestly but no such luck. So I chose something with a long reach but light and easy to handle.(Btw I have no knowledge of swords. If you can find a sword that matches the descriptions i am giving be my guest) Now Yoshi chose something heavy with a shorter reach. He also has a small shield while I choose to dodge attacks. That is because we each felt like having different styles. It's like replaying a fun rpg. You don't always play the same way each time right?

While we were grinding for gear we also met someone named Kirito. He gave us some nice tips. Plus from what I hear, he was a beta tester. I have no problems with beta testers because they will help us clear the game faster. I admittedly also was one but I didn't get very far. I know what to do but I really sucked. I never really made it past the 5th floor. I just hope Yoshi doesn't find out I was a beta tester. I kinda fear what my best friend would do.I remember how I first met him.

* * *

 ** _*Flashback start*_**

 _I was just standing there watching it happen. I felt horrible. He was getting bullied and I was doing nothing. I was a bystander. A useless bystander. I was scared. Scared that if I helped then I would be bullied. That if I helped then I would be terrorised. That if I helped then I would become even more of an outcast than I already was._

 _You see I was a social outcast. I didn't really fit in. I floated from friend to friend. Group to group. Social circle to social circle. Some friends used me to cheat off of. Some used me to get a way into someone I was friends with at the time. As a result I kind of closed myself off from other people. I used crude humor to get them to leave me alone. I used my intelligence to insult those that were below mine. Mostly asshole jocks though._

 _So as you see I didn't have many friends. I don't really care about what people think of me, but I was scared of being alone completely. I was scared of not having anyone. I was scared of never having anyone. And so at that moment I didn't help. I did nothing to help a tortured person. I did nothing to help a person that I could relate to._

 _I did help after the fact. I helped patch him up. I helped with any wounds he had. I helped him. It was after befriending him that I destroyed anyone who messed with my friends. It was after I befriended him that I actually found a friend. It was after befriending him that I broke my shell a little. I let people in. Not a lot admittedly, but some is better than none. I gained friends that actually cared for me. I gained friends that would last. I gained a small circle of friends, and it was all thanks to him._

 _*flashback end*_

* * *

That day changed my life for the better. I was on the verge of giving up completely. I was about to close out everyone. Including my family. I am immensely glad that I met him. I am glad that thanks to him I now have a small circle of friends. Of course I am still closed off but not as much as before. I actually discovered that I am a bit of a perv after meeting him. Of course it is only on women who have attracted my physical and emotional attraction. I also have nothing but the utmost respect for women. Not that it stops me from appreciating what I see.

Anyway, Yoshi and I were about to embark on a mission to try to get to the second floor. I have no idea if it has been cleared already or not, I hope it hasn't because I want to fight the boss a little. "Dude, Yoshi wake the fuck up. We are gonna be late if you don't get the fuck up," I yelled at him. "YOSHI, GET YOUR ASS OUTTA THAT BED RIGHT NOW!" Yoshi woke up started by me shouting and fell off the bed. It was funny and I laughed a bit.

"Dude, Not fucking funny. I should punch you for that. Even though I deserved it for being a heavy sleeper." He conceded."But why did you have to yell?"

I stared at Yoshi for a full minute before responding. "You just agreed that you deserved the yell for being a heavy sleeper… In all seriousness, Am I Dead?" I asked, shocked that he conceded that he deserved it. "I mean, I must be dead because not once have I ever heard you concede that you deserved something. Even if what happened to you was your fault. Like that time you stayed at my hou-"

"I get it I never admit when I deserve something. Just don't bring up that story… Please for the love of all that is holy and unholy don't bring up that story again." He interrupted me. "That was once" "Twice actually" "Twice? Oh… right. That incident. I forgot about that one. Anyway that was in the past and I didn't know your sister was up both times."

"Yeah she's sneaky like a fucking ninja. Or a cat that isn't hopped up on catnip." I added. "Plus at least you got everything sorted out. Especially with my mom. I could hear the yelling from my downstairs."

"Yeah. That was mortifying for me. I almost died of embarrassment. At least it was over relatively quickly both times." He stated with embarrassment. "I am so happy that it was only those two times."

"ANYWAY, We got off track. Do you have everything ready to go?" I asked. "Because if you don't I will drag your ass through the town naked. Like that one time you weren't ready in time."

"Don't remind me," He shuddered. "That was the third most embarrassing thing ever. " As he said this he started walking out the door. "Now let's get going, don't wanna be late do ya?"

I looked at Yoshi in disbelief. After chuckling for a second or two, I followed him out the door. I almost forgot to give the key to the bartender because he rented us the room while we stayed in his bar/motel thing.

* * *

When Yoshi and I made it to the first floor gate/stair thing that leads to the second floor, we found that there were already many people there. Including that guy Kirito and this chick Asuna. I don't know why, but I feel like we are gonna win but lose a valuable person.

* * *

A/N And that is the end of chapter three. That was about 1500 words excluding the author notes. Now the reason this one is here is to say that I the flashback had some things that I lived through, mostly just the floating from group of friends to another or just friend to friend. Now I never really fit in, and I was okay with that. But it got lonely not having a solid group of friends. I found my release in reading fanfiction. Now something you have to know is that I am a romantic. I like romance stories. It doesn't mean that I believe that there aren't bad ending to good people or that good guys always win, it just means that I like a good romance story. And that is what I really read on it was a way to, idk get enjoyment from what I am reading, or something. I don't know how to explain it. I used to be really bad. Like i would read fanfics in class. I know shame on me shame. but it was kind of a way to cope from not really having a solid group of friends till my 8th grade year, which i just finished. I am now going into my ninth and I hope that i have classes with at least one of my friends. So yeah. Go for learning personal facts about people. Oh yeah. I am extremely awkward at doing stuff. It's bad I know. I am a bit antisocial. I don't really talk to people outside of my friends and acquaintances. I also don't like crowds or large numbers of people. So yeah. I guess I will see you next time my wonderful readers. Peace.

 _Hey Readers it's Hd here i had no knowledge that this chapter was written as i was not up and had gone to sleep at that time. I only went to sleep because my parents get up and go to work 3, 330 at the latest 4 so i need to be in bed by at least 3 each day. This Comment Is being written at 2:49 Pm August 5th_


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer (because this is needed) -Sword Art Online belongs to Reki Kawahara Not Us…-

Thank you Hd. Hello My wonderful readers it is I, Popcornrocks. I just want to say that this is the fourth chapter of A Change in Scenery. Now we may or may not change the title of the story. It really depends. If you guys like it it won't change. If you don't like it and you give a better title then it will change. I suck at thinking of names and titles for things. I honestly do. Now on with the story.

Hello guys Hd here i really don't understand why there are even things like Disclaimers but whatever and it's the weekend YAY. yes it is the weekend so we may put up more that (one chapter one today and another tomorrow) i don't have too much to say so i will see you in the next chapter.

I guess they were waiting for more people to come to this meeting to start and it was us that started the meeting. The dude showed us a book made by the beta testers that has excellent advice among other things. It shows that the beta testers are not evil assholes or anything. It also shows that the people here are good people because they are here for the betterment of everyone.

I also heard of a wall, or something, that was put up to show which players died. It shows that the creator of this game is a complete evil asshole. Locking us up in this stupid game. It sucks. It really does. I feel like I shouldn't, or won't, survive until the end of the game. It is a feeling that I have not told Yoshi about. It scares me because I have so much to live for.

Yoshi shook me out of my thoughts, literally. He actually shook me. He shook me like a person shakes a loved one that won't wake up. You know, those people that suddenly faint in movies and shows that are then shaken like a ragdoll to try and get them to wake up.

"Dude, I have been trying to get you attention for like five minutes," Yoshi told me. "The dude down there in front of us, wants us to buddy up with someone. He wants us to get into parties or as I like to call it, It is only our friends so you can go fuck off."

I stared at him. i really stared. It wasn't something that I expected, but I should have. "It seems that you are salty about something. Come on. Tell me. Was it in a different MMORPG or something? Were you rejected from a party in a different game?" I tried to get whatever happened out of him. "I am your best bud, you can tell me.

"You were actually right of the money with the different MMORPG that it happened in. But I don't want to talk about it. I really don't. So please just let it go." He pleaded with me to let it go. I did, even though I am usually more persistent, I let it go.

"Alright, just this once. I will let it go, just this once. But you will tell me later, okay?" I compromised. I never heard this story before but I felt like I should have been told. So this was the result of the two things coming together.

He seemed relieved that I let it go and nodded his agreement with telling me later. He told me that since we were already in a party then we were okay. We were not talking for all that long, but in the time that we were talking, everyone got into parties. I see that Kirito even got into it, and he told us himself that he was a lone shark. It seems that his lone wolf tendencies didn't get in the way. He actually probably told her that he was a lone wolf and she still got into a party with him.

Well since everyone seems to have gotten into a party then we were good to go. Good to go take on the boss. Let us hope that no one dies. Because if someone dies, we lose a person that would have been a good player.

Yoshi Pov.

Now I never really know what goes on in Masao's head. It seems that he is always lost in thought. Now more than ever. I wonder what he is thinking about. I look over at the door. It seems so ominous. So foreboding. It seems like something bad is going to happen, but I don't know what.

Something caught my eye. It was the person down in front. He was trying to get everyone settled down. I guess that he was trying to get everyone ready for the boss. I hope that everyone survives. I just hope that no one dies. I have never really liked thinking of death. It gets to me. It gets on a personal level. That is why I never like slasher fics or anything else that has a lot of death. It just gets to me.

It seems that the guy down front has gotten everyone's attention. I guess I have to get Masao's attention directed down there then. It is always a pain trying to get his attention to the task at hand. It really is. I remember this one time in class that he was so out of it that he had to be pushed out of his seat for him to pay attention. Now he seems way more out of it than that. I guess i have to take drastic measures if he isn't easy to 'wake up.'

I started elbowing him in the side. It didn't work. I then pushed him. Nothing. I went behind him and kicked his back. Absolutely nothing, not even a twitch. Drastic times call for drastic measures. I went into my inventory and got a pot of water. Don't ask. You really don't want to know why I have it in my inventory. I also pulled out a hot plate. I have no idea how I got it, or why I have it, but it works. I put the pot of water on top of the hot plate. I turned on. It quickly started boiling. Now if these doesn't work then I only have one more idea. I poured the pot of boiling water on Masao. it worked. I quickly turned off the hot plate and put everything away. I did this before he turned around and glared at me. He is lucky that boiling hot water doesn't actually harm him. I swear that he could be run over by a fucking truck and not notice.

Umm, maybe I should have just poured the water. He looks angry as all hell. Luckily the guy down in front got his attention. I dodged a fucking bullet. He looked ready to kill.

Masao Pov.

I was angry. Angry as fucking hell. I wanted to tear something apart. Yoshi was so lucky that the dude down in front got my attention. Why the fuck did he pour boiling hot water on me. He is just lucky that I was not hurt by it. It was a lucky break that he didn't have to face my wrath. He was so lucky that the guy down in front finally thought we were ready to enter the boss room. So fucking lucky.

The door was slowly opening. It creaked. Like a door on rusty hinges. My bad feeling suddenly got 10 times worse than it was. Someone was going to die in there. I just hope it won't be me

Ok so that's a wrap. That is the fourth chapter. I hope you guys like it. I decided to bold my author notes starting this chapter so you guys can tell the difference between the story and an author's note. It is to create a difference between the two to make it easier to tell the difference. Now I would like to say something about the inventory. I imagine that you are able to put anything that you want in your inventory. It won't rot or spoil while it is in the inventory. Now that that is out of the way. You might read that I pull a lot of weird shit out of the inventory. Like the pot of water and hot plate Yoshi pulled out. It was stupid and weird, but it was funny to me so it stands. I imagine that this story won't get many people reading it, but that is okay. As long as some read it then it is fine. I also imagine that a lot of people don't read author notes. Anyway I will see you, my wonderful readers, next chapter.

Hey guys it is Hd and as you might have already figured out we are uploading 5 chapters right now to give us time to make more and i have no clue when we are going to make chapter 5 other than the fact that it will be sometime tomorrow (really early morning,later in the day idk) And you never know how many people will read our story.


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer (just why is this needed-i hate disclaimers-) -Sword Art Online belongs to Reki Kawahara Not Us… (we have been forgetting this)- This Chapter was written August_

 _Ok hi guys i just wanted to say a three things one this is being typed the day after we were supposed to make chapter 5 (was supposed to be the 7th but right now it is 1:48Am August 8th) Two yes Popcorn lied (he was tired like i am now even though he had 9 hours of sleep the past 2 days and the 2 days before that i had about 5 or 6 hours but still was awake all day and till about 1. Three some weird shit just happened with my Tv. i was watching Tv at 1:46 (about 4 mins ago it is now 1:50) and out of nowhere it turned itself off and then 2 mins later when i started typing it had turned back on. I have no clue what had happened all i know is it creeped me out. i could not find the remote near where i was sitting so i did not do it by accident plus when i tried the button on the Tv and tried the remote (once i found it my room becomes a mess in the summer) nothing happened till it turned itself on. now if you excuse me i'm tired AF._

 **Okay so, I didn't write the chapter when I said I was going to. I just didn't feel like writing the past few days. And I have been extremely tired because of me not having a regular sleep schedule. That and my room becomes a fucking sauna(slight exaggeration.) So i can't sleep at night. Right now I am tired as fuck. I didn't get a wink of sleep last night (8:00 in the morning) and so it is going to be hell trying to stay awake all day and not pass out. Why am I writing then you ask? Well i felt like writing. I believe that I should write when I feel like writing as to keep a good standard for writing. Of course being tired does not help in that regard. But anyways, On with the story. One more thing. I have never written a fight scene before. This is my first shot at one. So i hope you like it.**

* * *

 **Masao Pov**

We walked into the boss room. The doors shut behind us. It was eerily silent. The kind of silence where you thought you heard something and turned to look but nothing is there. That was the kind of silence that the room has. Well, it had that type of silence until a fucking pig that walks on two legs dropped down from the ceiling. It did a flip like an acrobat before landing. An extremely talented acrobat.

I wasn't really paying attention to whatever its name is because it spawned minions as soon as it landed. The little devil spawns were numerous. That didn't exactly mean they were weak though. My normal swing with no added ability or 'special move' took like a sixteenth of the minions health bar. It also didn't help that they were agile little fuckers too. I mean every time I slashed at them they either blocked or dodged out of the way. It was extremely annoying fighting the fuckers because they were so agile.

Every slash or stab that I blocked had my arm buckling under the weight and power of the swing. I don't know if that meant that I needed to up my game or if they were just abnormally strong. It's probably the former because Yoshi was having no trouble taking these things out. I guess I need to up my game a lot if I want to survive.

I slashed, blocked, dodged, and did acrobatic moves to dodge multiple attacks coming at me. I was having no effect on thinning the crowd of minions the boss keeps spawning. Plus, I was slowing down. I guess I need to kick it up a notch then.

"YO YOSHI, SWITCH" I yelled over at Yoshi when he finished his last monster. Yoshi came in like a fucking tank. He was mowing down foes left and right. He didn't even fucking flinch when he got hit. It was amazing, but I had to up my game. I went into my inventory and pulled out a different blade. It was red with a black handle. It had a decorative gold dragon curling up the blade with the head at the very sharp tip. I like to call it The Red Streak ( **I am not good at names. Sue me.)** I may come up with a different name later. But for right now I needed it.

"Yoshi switch," I yelled once again. Yoshi didn't even hesitant with moving back towards me while I moved up to the enemies.

Once I got there it was a whole other ball game with The Red Streak. Every slash, every stab, every maneuver, dealt a significant more damage than my other blade. It was awesome. Although there is one drawback to using The Red Streak. It deals continual damage to me until I unequip it. That is why I don't use it very often. I don't like using it unless I have no other choice. It is quite literally a double edged sword.

With my new blade I killed a significant more monsters than I did with the old one. I had managed to thin the herd to only two monsters. I also had no problems with dispatching the last two enemies. I felt like it was time to take on the boss. Although I noticed that not everyone had the same success that I did. That dude that was down in front during the meeting didn't look so good.

The boss suddenly took a swing at the dude and he couldn't dodge in time. He got hit. Luckily it didn't look like that bad of a hit. It was a glancing blow that sent him into the wall. Kirito got to him before I did. Although I had to keep the little devil spawns off of him. I think they were talking about something, but I couldn't hear what. Kirito took off in a sprint towards the boss and Asuna was hot on his heels. Kirito and Asuna dealt with the boss in a methodical manner. They didn't get hit once. They used that Switch technique to great ability. Every swing of that giant hammer was blocked with a loud "Switch" and a strong ability.

One swing of the hammer was dodged and it got stuck in the floor. Kirito saw an opening. That would be my only guess about why he ran up the sword and straight into the jaws of death. But he didn't run into the jaws of death. It was more like he was the jaws of death and he finally circled his prey with them. The boss died in one swift movement of Kirito's sword. It was lodged deep into the head of the beastly boss. It died quickly after the head shot.

When the boss died. So did his little minions from hell. Although it was a victory for us players, no victory can be won without sacrifice. The dude that organized this meeting died while fighting the boss. He was a beta tester that was going after the special item that you get for landing the final blow on the boss. ( **I think that's how it works.)** Kirito figured it out and told him off for how stupid he was. He was a stupid but brave person. That is one beta tester dead. And there are hundreds more. I should know I was one as well.

Kirito's voice brought me out of my contemplation. He was saying something about being a beta tester as well. He was defending the other beta tester. I could tell. I would have done the same thing.

"I was a beta tester. I surpassed every single one of them. I made it to floors that most never traversed. While most could get to floor ten I made it to floor Fif-"

"BULL FUCKING SHIT MAN. I should know I was a beta tester as well. I know that is complete and utter bullshit because I was the one who defeated that Boss. You were there right by my side like usual Kirito." I Said in a knowing tone.

"Masao? Is that you?" He questioned while looking at me. "Holy shit. It _is_ you. I thought you left the gaming world _years_ ago."

"Nah man. I never left. I just stopped playing as much. Although I guess they heard that I was still playing and invited me to join the beta." I replied. " Although, exactly _how_ they knew I was still in the game bugs me. I never really played any MMORPGs after _that incident_."

"Ah, yes _that incident._ I never will forget it. I had nightmares about it."

"So did I man. So did I. Although I have to ask. How is Sugu. ( **is it like that or Tsugu?.)"**

"Well Sugu… Is… sad after you broke up with her. She tried to move on but she couldn't. But I think nowadays she is."

"Yeah well I didn't want to hurt her but you know how it is. _That incident_ caused the break up. I didn't want her to get hurt. You know, like she would have been if I stayed with her. Although, I never really got over her either. But then again I was never good with girls either."

"I know what you mean man." While this conversation was happening we were walking closer to each other. "But you gotta tell me, you still hanging out with Yoshi?"

"Yeah I am. He practically saved my life man. I couldn't just leave him. He did become my best friend after all."

"He did?" At my nod he continued. "Ah well. I wasn't too much better after _That Incident_ either. I was depressed. Although Sugu was really helpful during that time period."

"Shs was was she." I said while wiggling my eyebrows in a suggestive manner. "It isn't like you guys are actually related or anything. So it would actually be illegal or anything. That is, _if_ you want to pursue something."

"Eh. I see her more as my sister than anything. So no I will not be pursuing my sister figure."

While we were talking I noticed that there were incredulous stares being thrown at us. Like they couldn't believe that we knew each other or something.

"Well if you aren't then maybe I could once this thrice bedamned game is over with. If I survive I might try to rek-" I was saying before I was interrupted.

"HOLD UP! Who the hell are you (pointing at me) and what the hell is _That Incident!_ " Some random dude said while gesturing wildly. He looked oddly similar to a chicken with its head cut off.

"Well I am Masao Nakagawa." I introduced myself. "And the incident you are referring to is-"

* * *

 **Okay time to end this chap there. Now that was my first time writing a fight scene. Hopefully it was good and you guys liked it. Now I put the cliffhanger there because I want to build suspense. I want to tort- I mean make you guys interested in what was going to happen next. Yeah totally. Anyway. This was a good chapter for me almost 2000 words, Including author's notes. So I consider that a good chap for right now. You also have to remember that I am still getting used to writing an actual story that I care about. Anyway, I will see you next time, See ya!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello again my wonderful readers. It is I, The Wonderful Popcornrocks. I took a break from writing because I actually came down with a little case of Writer's block. So I read more fanfiction. They gave me ideas for future fics involving different characters and different stories. Now i may or may not incorporate some of those ideas in this story. If I do and some of you guys recognize or remember what story it is from then you know that that idea was not mine. Now without further ado, and before I forget, the disclaimer.**

 **Disclaimer: I, Popconrocks, solemnly vow that I do not own, am not taking credit for, and in no way shape or form am making a profit of of this story. Unless you count personal satisfaction from people liking your story. *My lawyer leans over and whispers in my ear* Wait. What!? They do! GOD DAMNIT. Sorry people. My lawyer just informed me that apparently personal satisfaction from having people liking your story that is based off of an anime that you do not own is, in fact, covered under copyright laws. Now if no one tells whoever actually owns SAO then we don't have a problem right? *Lawyer once again whispers in ear* Yeah well I don't give a fuck about what you think I should or should not do. *Lawyer whispers in ear* Really? Well how about you go take a big piece of wood, like a big branch, make sure that it's at least 6 ft long, sharpen it. Then take it and shove it up your ass! Now then *clears throat* Now that that was taken care of. On with the story.**

* * *

Masao Pov.

"Well I am Masao Nakagawa." I introduced myself. "And the incident you are referring to is when I first got into MMORPG's. I was a good player. Legendary. I became the best solo player for multiple games. LoL, WoW, Smite. A ton of other games too. But one day… I got into some bad crowds. I started gambling real money online. I suck at gambling. I lost hundreds of dollars. Thousands of hundreds of dollars. I… It got so bad that loan sharks would come to collect their debts. I didn't have it. I just kept borrowing and borrowing. The problem is that it didn't just place me in danger, no it threatened my family as well. Then something terrible happened. Someone bought all my debts. I don't really know why. But he came to collect and I didn't have the money. He… He kidnapped me and my family. That… Monster… Forced me to watch as he tortured my family. He forced me to watch as he… As he and his men raped my mom and sister. HE FORCED ME TO WATCH AS HE GUTTED THEM LIKE… LIKE THEY WERE NOTHING TO ANYBODY! He… He forced me to watch as he flayed them… He didn't grant them the mercy of dying, no. They were tortured for several days. Maybe months. I don't know. It was horrific. You know what he did. He handed me a knife. A small knife. Nothing bigger than maybe 3 inches. He handed it to me. Told me that I either kill them, or myself. Kill them to put them out of there mercy. Or put myself outa mine. Its pretty obvious what I chose…"

"BULLSHIT MAN! I CALL BULLSHIT ON THAT! If you were so good then how come no one ever heard of you." Some random douchba- I mean asshol- I mean person… yeah person, yelled out.

"That is easily explainable. I was also a gray hat hacker. I was pretty good at that too. Called myself Ghost. I erased everything about my previous life from every single game I participated in. Every Game where I dominated. If I couldn't erase it, I gave it away. Everyone wanted something from me, the legendary gamer. I made enough money to pay back the debts, but by that point it was way too late." I finished sadly.

"Dude come on. Let's go. We shouldn't stay here any longer." Yoshi, my best friend since two years after _that horrible incident,_ calmly said. "We shouldn't stick around for two long anyway."

"Yeah, you're right," I sighed. "It was nice seeing you Kirito." Kirito just waved awkwardly at me. He never heard the full story. Or most of the story for that matter. I always kept it hidden. Always. Even from my best friend. No one knew what exactly happened. No one knows the full story. Except me. Not even Yoshi really knew all of what happened. Even what I said wasn't the full story. Which only makes it worse.

I turned back one more time before fully exiting the boss room to go to the next floor. "If this gets out… I will kill every single one of you in here. No questions asked. If I hear even a whisper of a rumour, Your life is forfeit." I threatened. "Do you understand?" They all rapidly nodded their heads, like their lives depend on it. Which it did.

I exhaled slowly. "Good. Now I am going to go to the next floor. If I hear anything about me being a Beater or whatever you want to call that lying ass over there," I waved my hand in Kirito's general direction. "Then I will hunt every single one of you down. Well not every single one. Only the ones that leaked it. So," I then clapped cheerfully, my attitude doing a complete one eighty. "I am glad that we understand each other and nothing will come of this incident."

They all voiced hesitant agreement with me. I then turned away to leave. As I did so I caught some whispering about how scary I can be. A small smirk made it's way onto my lips. _I still got it._

* * *

 ** **(So I thought of ending it there but was like What the hell. Let's add some other shit in.)****

Scene change

Five masked figures gathered in a dark room. There was one light in the room. The light came down from the ceiling that revealed no more than a 3ft diameter of clearly defined room. They all wore the same robe. The robe was gray with light blue trim. There were some shapes on the front of their robes/cloaks as well, but it was too dimly lit to see the shapes clearly.

The figures were standing in a semi-circle. One on the far left had some sort of rabbit looking thing. The one standing next to him/her had a reptile The one one the far right had another reptile, this one looked like it had a shell. The one next to him has some kind of bird on his cloak. The one in the middle had the only shape that was distinguishable. That is because it was glowing. It was a golden dragon. A golden dragon that had one blue eye and one red eye.

"So, he is in the game," The one with the shelled reptile said. "He must be stopped."

"Yes he does," This time it was the one with the bird. "But how to stop him is the question."

"He can not be advanced enough to stop us yet. It has only been a month," The non-shelled reptile commented. "Although, It has been a month."

"Yes, a month is a pretty long time. He has been unchecked for a month straight." The rabbit looking one continued that train of thought. "He has had more than enough time to grow strong."

"Enough, We will deal with him. But not now. Not so soon. We have to crush him. Utterly crush him." The one with the golden dragon commanded. The others all nodded with this thought. "The meeting is adjourned. We will meet in another two months. Then we will decide if it time to strike." The golden dragon continued. The other figures left. A small band of light came through the crack in the door and lit up his features momentarily.

The one with the golden dragon with the blue and red eyes had the hood of his cloak up. With the extra light it can be determined that he is a male. The only thing that you can see from under his hood is his slightly glowing red and blue eyes. "So, you finally started playing again," He murmured to himself. "We will see who is the better player, Chaos Warrior."

* * *

 ** **Whooo. That took a lot outa me. The describing of the torture was especially hard because I could not imagine what it would be like to live through it. Although I now kinda have to try. And that last scene was a spur of the moment as stated above in the A/N I put before it. A batch of cookies to whoever guesses who the Chaos Warrior is. Anyway I will see you guys next chapter. Although it might take a while before I get to writing it. What with school starting in 5 days or so. Without further ado, I hope you guys liked chap. Popcornrocks Signing out.****

 _Hey guys Hd here. uhh i was not here for this chapter either no i'm not lazy i was on vacation for the past 4 days. I went to Great Wolf Lodge it was an amazing vacation other than the fact that it was so hot for all four damn days. Oh and Btw Popcorn can sometimes nice or "Wonderful" as he put it and sometimes can be rude (not while doing this though on this we work well together but during school time we are sometimes rude to eachother. Hopefully i will be here for the next chapter or some other ones. I may not be here for some because it is almost time for school to start so my parents are making me go to bed at 10 i'm not happy whatsoever but life if life ( i usually can't sleep anyways. Idk when chpt 7 will that is all i have so Hd out. This was written on the 18th of august at 10:50 Am_

Hello my name is Stubbs. I am going to start helping HD and PopcornRocks out with this. I heard they were doing this and I asked if I could join. I am just editing in this. As HD and I were on vacation for 4 days at the beach, so I would've started sooner but… So I am going to start on chapter 7, it was written on the 18th of August at 11:00 AM.


	7. Update!

_Hello well it has been a while but uhhhhhh i may have been forgetting to type this Popcorn did not get a computer for his birthday so now we are waiting till christmas. Hopefully he gets one soon so we can actually do the next chapter. So i he has something to put in it will be here with my text. So i'm just gonna walk away now…_

 **Hi guys. Yes I am in fact getting a laptop for christmas. There is no maybe about that fact. However the next actual chapter is gonna be chapter 6 because I am very unhappy about it. I am also gonna be very busy until the 23rd because of this huge project I have to do. Of course you guys are fucking amazing for actually sticking around this long. The revised and better chapter 6 is gonna be a lot longer than the previous chapters have been. I will also be able to upload a chapter after it's finished because of the fact I will be able to actually go to this site. It is gonna be a long 2 weeks, relatively. I just hope you guys are gonna stick around after this. So I am done and I will see you guys in maybe 3 weeks because of me writing the revised chapter.**


End file.
